


Not Soulmates

by flowersandsunshine



Category: Green Gables Fables
Genre: Angst, F/M, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Memories". Gilbert deals with what Anne told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Soulmates

Gilbert’s breath had disappeared. He felt like he was sucking in rocks, hard, impossible rocks that filled his lungs with sand and pebbles and gravel. 

Anne Shirley, his Anne, didn’t love him back.

Not only that, but Anne rejected him violently, gave him hope for a split second, and then rejected him again. He would have been better—maybe he would have been breathing actual air—but the small hope she gave him in the midst of the hopelessness hurt more than he imagined it would.

He stumbled into his room and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, not registering what he was doing. His brain was racing too fast for him to really do anything else.

Did he imagine it all? All the looks, all the shared moments. There was that time they shared a milkshake—was that not flirting? And all the times they studied together on her bed, with Phil in the room, insinuating that they were a couple, that was… that was flirting, right? That was more than flirting. He assumed it was love.

His door opened and he shut his eyes, hoping it wasn’t Anne, coming after him.

“Hey, Blythe.” His roommate, Ty. “You okay?”

Gilbert grunted out a reply that seemed to satisfy his roommate. 

Ty said, “All right, then,” and sat down on his bed.

Gilbert listened to his pencil scratching on paper, the music coming out of Ty’s headphones. Ty was humming along, content. 

Gilbert sat up suddenly and smiled at Ty. “I’m going out, yeah?”

Ty nodded and proceeded to ignore Gilbert again.

Gilbert grabbed his coat and rushed out the door before he burst into tears.

\---

He was on a bench in the quad, trying not to freezing, but not really caring, when he got a call. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed. “Hey, Fred,” he said, answering.

“Gil.” Fred sounded sympathetic. “I saw the video.”

Gilbert sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, through his hair. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Fred hesitated. “How are you? Okay? Did you manage to eat today?”

Gilbert laughed, surprised. “I did, thank you. Actually, all I’ve really done is eat.”

“Good. Listen. I’m sure we’ll talk when you come back for Christmas, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m here for you. You know I am, right?”

“I know. Thank you.” Gilbert’s eyes misted over. “Oh, damn, I’m going to cry.”

“It’s okay.” Gilbert heard Fred’s smile down the line. “It’s okay to cry. I’m here.”

With those words, Gilbert lost it and cried for the first time that day. 

\---

“It’s just,” he said, finally calming down, “I thought we were, you know. Soulmates. Like you and Di. We… it just seemed… perfect.”

“You did.” Fred sighed. “I don’t know what’s happening.”

“How am I supposed to face her again?” Gilbert asked. “How?”

Fred sighed again. “I guess you keep your chin up. And you really think about what you want to happen next.”

Gilbert frowned. “Thank you, Fred. I… I don’t know what I would do without you, seeing as most of my friends here are Anne’s friends first and foremost.”

“You don’t have any friends of your own?” Fred asked, surprised.

“I mean… I could go talk to Christine,” Gilbert said dubiously. “She’s the only other one, yeah.”

“You do that. I have to go now; I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Say hi to Di for me.” Gilbert tried to sound more cheerful than he felt. He had the feeling that Fred saw right through him, though.

“I will. Love you, man.”

Gilbert stared at his phone for a few minutes, trying to decide whether or not he should contact Christine. In those few minutes, he got another text from Anne. 

“Please call me. Please. I’m so sorry.”

His jaw clenched at the text and he opened up a new message. “Hey, Christine. Want to get coffee with me or something?”

**Author's Note:**

> haha i'm not sure if this is what people meant by ficcing this, but here ya go. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
